


I'll Be Drunk Again (to feel a little love)

by hanBAEni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanBAEni/pseuds/hanBAEni
Summary: "Because me.... I-" Jaemin said removing one of his arms from Mark's shoulder and pointing it to himself"-Love" at this, Mark finally looks up. Now staring at Jaemin's finger waiting to see where he points at, and Mark's eyes gets bigger when he sees the direction it's going to"-You. I love you" Jaemin gently whispers outIn which "drunk" Jaemin just wants to confess to Mark





	I'll Be Drunk Again (to feel a little love)

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MICHA, and the markmin enthusiasts out there
> 
>  
> 
> Non beta-ed  
> /title: drunk - ed sheeran /

Mark sighed, turning on his side to stare at the empty bed across on what used to be his and Jaemin's shared dorm room. But the younger for some reason decided on a whim that he wanted to try out the cheaper dorms because he wants to save up and help ease his parents financial spendings on him. To say that Mark was confused was an understatement, because as far as the older knew, Jaemin's parents were doing well on the money department and the younger had no need to help out in any sort of way. But when he opened this up or somehow managed to open up in the middle of his sputtering and shock when Jaemin dropped the news on him, Jaemin just shrugged, smiled cutely at him, and joked about how his 'markypoo' was going to miss him and Mark in a state of panic just pushed the younger lightly and explained that he just wasn't up for looking for a new roommate.

Jaemin's move out happened fast after that. It happened exactly 48 hours after the news was dropped on Mark and it's now been two weeks since Jaemin last stepped foot on their used to be shared dorm unit. Not that Mark was counting but Jaemin did say he was still going to visit Mark as much as he can and their weekly saturday stay in traditions were still on go. But the nearest Jaemin got to their old dorm room was when he walked home with Mark from university, passing by Mark's dormitory building first before his own. And as for their saturday plans, Jaemin for the first saturday said that he wanted to fix his new dorm room to which Mark offered some help but the younger declined and said Mark will only step foot in his new dorm room once it's finished. Jaemin is hard to convince once he made up his mind so Mark didn't bother to argue.

  
But today is another saturday, and Mark is pissed off. Because for one, he remembered that he was yet to look for a new roommate but Mark loved familiarity and he knew how awkward he could get with new people but he still spent the whole day putting up ads on various university group pages, but so far none of those who reached out were possible candidates.

two. Jaemin again blew him off because the younger one said he was going out shopping for some supplies and maybe some small furniture for the new dorm. Mark of course offered to go shop with him. But the offer was quickly shot down when Jaemin said Donghyuck and Renjun were already going with him, said the two were more helpful with these things because admittedly Mark is clueless on this department. Mark admits that he was a little hurt that Jaemin chose to go with two of their other friends who they've only been friends with for 8 years, call him salty and petty but he was Jaemin's friend first, having known each other for 10 years now. Mark took pride in that even though he would never admit it to anyone.

And three, at around 7pm Mark recieved a call from Jeno asking him if he was going out with Jaemin, Hyuck, and Renjun too, to which Mark replied with a confused where and Jeno said the three wanted to go out for drinks but he wasn't really sure where since he already declined before they gave out details. Mark just sighed and in a hurt and pissed off clouded brain, he asked if Jeno had also noticed how Jaemin was ignoring him and purposely blowing him off the past weeks. To which Jeno only replied with a nervous chuckle and a rushed out "I don't really know hyung, but I have to go now. bye" and Jeno out of their small childhood friend group was the worst at lying. So this only further proved Mark's suspicion that something was wrong with Jaemin and all of their other friends knew about it.

Mark for the possibly hundredth time that night tossed on his bed again and ended up staring at the ceiling. He groaned out of frustration and decided that tomorrow, which considering that it was already 2am is technically a today already, he was going to confront Jaemin. Because as much as he wanted to ignore the younger a bit, he was still worried for his bestfriend with whatever problem he was going through.

  
Just as Mark was about to get lulled off in a deep sleep, he heard some rustling outside his dorm room, it sounded like someone was trying to break in from the way he could hear the picking on the keyhole. He quickly shot out of bed looking around for any sort of weapon he could use on the intruder and just as he was about to run to the connecting kitchen, the door swung open followed by a giggly Na Jaemin who looked like he was in the middle of removing his shoes by the door.

  
Mark stood shocked and confused, but over all amused at the situation. So being the smart friend that he is. He just silently watched Jaemin, waiting on what the younger would do. After a few minutes of Jaemin still struggling by the door to remove his shoes and coat, Mark decided to step in and help the obviously drunk boy.

  
"Nana..." Mark said, tapping the younger on the shoulder. Jaemin whipped his head to look at him so quick, Mark was worried he might have strained his neck. Jaemin gasped out a soft and quiet "Marky" a nickname Mark claimed to hate a lot, but secretly treasured since he was the only one Jaemin gave a nickname to.

  
"Hey Nana" Mark chuckled, finding the younger boys' suprised face amusing, Na Jaemin was a funny drunk because as much as the younger boy was annoyingly flirtatious when sober, his innocence when drunk gets everyone cooing at him.

  
"Marky, oh my god d-did i wake you up?" Jaemin asked looking like a small puppy with his eyes big and his mouth turned slightly down. It tugged on Mark's heart because the boy looked like he committed the biggest crime in the world and felt sorry for it.

"I was t-trying to be quiet, i-i swear, i'm so sorry"

  
"No Nana it's okay, I was wide awake! I promise you didn't wake me up" Mark assured the younger, patting him on the head because he couldn't resist how cute Jaemin was being at the moment.

"But what are you doing here Nana?"

  
"What do you m... m-mean? " Jaemin asked through a hiccup, his words stumbling a bit

  
"Nana, you moved out of here remember?" Mark who was crouched down, busy untying Jaemin's shoe laces to help the boy out of his shoes missed the confused and panicked expressions that started to cloud the younger's face.

"You live at a different dorm now, and now Marky has to look for a new roommate" Mark added in to tease. Finally done untying, he stood up and immediately panicked as Jaemin looked like he was about to cry, and drunk Jaemin was a messy crier.

  
"W-what.. " Jaemin whispered his eyes growing wider and pout intensifying "M-marky why d-did you kick me out?... I... I'm sorry, I promise I-I'll... be good now, I w-will.. CLEAN! I will c-clean now a-and,. uhh not be noisy w-when you study, I'm sorry i'm... sorry"

Mark strained his ears to try and understand as Jaemin stumbled out words he barely understood adding in hiccups and sniffling.

  
"Oh my god no Nana I didn't kick you out! I promise! Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry" Mark rushed out wiping at the younger's face as tears started to stream out followed by intense hiccups.

  
"...c-cross your heart?" Jaemin whispered, and Mark never wanted to hug and coo at the younger as much as he did right at that moment

  
"cross my heart." Mark promised, squishing Jaemins face and catching him as the younger flung himself on Mark, hugging him tight.

  
They remain by the door still hugging each other and Mark was whispering comforting words to the younger who was still sniffling. Gently swaying their bodies, in a slow dance with only the constant tick of the wall clock and a few passing cars as their music.

Mark felt that Jaemin's weight was starting to get heavier by the minute, and judging from the steady breathing Mark could feel hitting his collarbone, he knew the younger one was close to dozing off.

  
"Hey Nana..." Mark said softly whispering to not startle the emotional and sensitive boy "as much as I love hugging you, we need to get you to bed now. I'll help you walk over, come on"

  
Jaemin lifts up his head fast startling Mark as the other boy rests his forehead against his, still holding on to Mark's shoulder.

  
"Nana... w-what are you doing? " Mark stuttered out, looking at Jaemin with eyes wide, contemplating if he should push off the other boy because being in this position, and this close to the younger one was doing things to his heart. Digging up feelings he's been trying to push at the back of his mind and heart for over 5 years now.

  
"You love hugging me?" Jaemin asked so quiet and soft and he was also smiling at him in the most endearing way and Mark feels his heart beating so loud, he feels like the whole world could hear it

  
"Y-yes Jaemin, I do. now can we sleep?" Mark said not looking at Jaemin at all and focusing his eyes on the floor. Arms still held on each other and foreheads in contact. or more Jaemins since Mark is just awkwardly stood there carrying Jaemins weight and internally panicking.

  
"Really, you do?" Jaemins face lit up and Mark groaned internally as the other boy looked like he was starting to get energized again.

"Because me.... I-" Jaemin said removing one of his arms from Mark's shoulder and pointing it to himself

"-Love" at this, Mark finally looks up. Now staring at Jaemin's finger waiting to see where he points at, and Mark's eyes gets bigger when he sees the direction it's going to

"-You. I love you" Jaemin gently whispers out.

Mark in a state of panic, quickly removes Jaemin off of him, but still helping balance him in place with one arm holding him by the waist

"Ha.. Haha-haha. I love you too Nana, we know that already. now let's sleep please"

Mark tugs him forward but the other boy refuses to budge. And when Mark looks back at Jaemin's face, he forgot for a second that the other boy was drunk because of how serious his face was.

Jaemin moves on his own, going up Mark's space again and standing firmly in front of him.

"No Marky, you don't understand. I-" Jaemin once again points to himself and stretching out the word for emphasis, and Mark figured the other boy might possibly be a little bit sobered up now or it at least seemed like it.

  
"am INNNNN love-" Jaemin brings his face closer to Mark, and before he could protest and push the other boy away

  
"with you" Jaemin kissed him, a fast and gentle brush of the lips but it gave Mark the shock of a lifetime.

  
"Jaemin... you're drunk" Mark sputtered out in a daze still not believing anything that was happening

  
Jaemin who was once again resting his forehead against Mark's, sighed out loud. and with eyes closed he whispered out words that Mark was definitely not expecting.

"...Hyuck said this would work... So I had to pretend to be drunk.,.. for nothing.. "

  
"wait, WHAT?" Mark shocked out of his mind, pulled back a bit and stared at the boy in front of him incredulously. Not quite getting what Jaemin meant.

  
The look Mark recieved definitely tugged at his heart but not in a good way, the look Mark recieved now made his heart clench and made him want to rip his heart out because Jaemin was looking at him with the fakest smile he's ever seen on the younger, eyes suddenly tired and face drained, like he didn't have any fight left in him. And this confused Mark even more.

  
"Nothing Marky... I can manage to go back home to my dorm, you should sleep" Jaemin said, pulling away from Mark and giving the older a peck on the cheek.

"This was just a prank hahaha, I'll see you around okay"

Jaemin waved. And before Mark knew it the other boy was already out of the dorm room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

  
Now Mark is known to do dumb things and be oblivious to the world around him at most times. But he knew, that if he didn't fix whatever just happened right now. His friendship with Jaemin might be on the line and he didn't want to risk losing his bestfriend. So with a quick motivational talk with himself, he runs out rushing down the stairs and making it in record time at the lobby where he sees Jaemin just barely out the front door of the building. With quick steps he rushes out as well and grabs Jaemin's hand.

  
"Nana... Please talk to me" Mark gasps out as he catches his breath holding Jaemin's hand firmly but not tight enough to hurt

  
"What do you want me to say... " Jaemin sighed looking down on the ground, contrary to how he was just a few minutes ago inside Mark's dorm. This Jaemin was shy and protective of himself

  
"Say it again, but at least now I know that you mean it. You know how dumb I can get most of the time" Mark said looking at Jaemin with a sheepish smile on his face

  
"...say what" asked Jaemin who was still looking at the ground, not quite getting what Mark was hinting at

  
"...I-" Mark started, lightly pushing Jaemin's chin up to make the other boy look up

  
"..Love-" Mark smiled gently still holding Jaemin's face like it was made out of glass, he softly grazed his thumb on Jaemin's cheek staring at his lips in the process

  
"...-" before saying the last word, Mark looks up from staring at Jaemin's lips to stare the boy down directly at his eyes silently asking for permission before proceeding. Jaemin's eyes were shining under the street light and with a small nod, Mark finally finishes it

  
"...You." The kiss they shared was slow and sweet. One with ultimate care and love being poured out into it. no cliche fireworks errupted, the moment was just pure and them.. so them. Just Mark and Jaemin.

 

 

 

\--few hours later--

"So... you're telling me... that you moved out of our dorm BECAUSE YOU STARTED TO LIKE ME? ?" Mark who was busy laughing his heart out couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of Jaemins mouth

"We told him it wasn't a good idea but this dumbass won't listen" Hyuck said from across the table. The 5 childhood friends were all out in celebration for the two idiots who finally confessed

"..huh I clearly remember you were on board with the whole idea, you're just as much of a dumbass as Jaemin is Hyuck. You even gave him the idea to pretend to be drunk remember" Renjun replied back looking at his group of idiotic friends

"Well, it worked didn't it??" Hyuck retaliated

"I don't really think so..." "No.. " "I think it almost broke our friendship to be honest.. " Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin replied the three earning a glare from Hyuck

"Hey I think it did! I mean if Jaemin didn't do all that, then I wouldn't have had the courage to run after him and confess. Hahaha so thanks bro" Mark said from across Hyuck, reaching out for a fist bump

Instead of a fist bump, Mark recieved a fist on his face

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far. congrats omfg


End file.
